


Something borrowed

by Superavengers221



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Before SHIElD collapsed, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Natasha being a tease, Song fic, Steve's bike, lots of fluff, romanogers fluffathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superavengers221/pseuds/Superavengers221
Summary: One shot based off the song T-Shirt by Thomas Rhett





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Marvel. No copyright infringement was intended
> 
> This is the first time posting on here, so hang in there while I figure it out. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy your Romanogers Fluff! Thanks for reading!

_Get off of work and we meet down at our spot_  
_We had a patio with a view of a parkin' lot_  
_It was 2 for 1 and 4 for 2_  
_Had Christmas lights in the middle of June_  
_All hung up, like I was on you_

     It was a Friday, which meant if Steve wasn't out on a mission, there was lots of paperwork and meetings. Definitely not his favorite thing to do so it was a relief when he finally got to step into the elevator that would take him down to where his bike was parked. Though he was relieved to finally be getting off, he wasn't too excited about going home. Normally, Natasha would have found him by now and would have shoved him a closet or set up plans for something later that night. Neither of which had happened. It had only been about a month since this whole thing started. Steve wasn't even sure what to label them. So texting her to invite her over with the intent on something more happening than just hanging out, didn't sit right with him. Though the thought had crossed his mind a few times. He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for the elevator to land on the right floor.

     It came to a smooth stop and the doors slid open. His motorcycle was parked directly around the corner from the elevator wall. He pulled out his phone to check if he had gotten any messages in the last two minutes and stepped outside. He looked up just in time to see Natasha leaning against his bike, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey," She smiled.

His heart stuttered for a moment. there was no hiding the smile that spread across his face.

"Hi," He grabbed his helmet from behind her, leaning into her space.

"You hungry?" she asked while staring at his lips a moment before meeting his gaze.

     A lump formed in his chest. That innocent look she was giving him was just a mask. He could see straight through it, though only because she was allowing it. It surprised him at how fast he was learning the little things about her. Sure, they had been partners for over a year now. She was tasked with catching him up on seventy years of culture. That meant many long nights in his living room, watching movies and videos on the Internet. Even some nights out on the town, exploring the many different venues the 21st century has to offer. But it wasnt until that one night when everything changed. It was like a curtain fell. One, he didnt even realize existed until it was gone. It wasnt that she was different now. More like, he was seeing more of her. He couldnt get enough of it. After a month of seeing this new side, he could tell when she was mischievous in order to ruffle his feathers. He knew it was happening and yet it still worked. He couldnt stop it.

"Yeah, I could eat something." His voice came out gruffer than planned.

"Good! I was thinking Chinese!" Her voice changed to a lighter tone. She grabbed the second helmet and hoped on the bike. She secured her helmet and waited for him to get on.

"You coming?" she asked. Steve was so focused on keeping his mind out of the gutter that he couldn't tell if she actually winked at him or if it was just his imagination.

 

     He slid his helmet on and sat down on his bike. Immediately her arms wrapped around his midsection. It was like the weight of the day washed away when she pressed against his back as he drove out of the parking structure.

I say "Hey, hey, baby do you wanna come over"  
You say "No way", then you move in closer  
Next thing I know you were in my  
T-Shirt, right there

 

     They arrive at their favorite Chinese place, just a few blocks down from Steve's apartment. They order their food and head out to the patio. Its lined with Jasmine bushes. There's lights strung overhead and around the poles. The ground is cobblestone. It reminds Steve of Italy. Natasha had heard about the place not long after she had started making him explore the many types of food and insisted they try it. It quickly became one of their favorite spots. Watching Natasha smile and laugh, under the twinkling lights, as they ate their food was a sight he was never going to get over.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Steve asked innocently. His intentions in asking really were pure. Normally after dinner, they'd go back to his apartment and watch whatever was next on the very long list of Must See Movies that Tony and Sam put together for him.

"I believe the next thing on our list is Back To the Future." he clarified.

"Mmm, thats a good one!" She said before swallowing the last of her drink.

"I heard its a classic,"

"It is. But I have lots of meetings in the morning so not tonight." she shrugged and actually looked disappointed so he didnt feel too bad about sharing the same feeling.

     When they got back on the bike, Natasha's hands traveled farther south than before. Not enough to be obvious but just enough to heighten his senses, making him wait as he anticipates her next move. He pulled up to the first stop light. Her hand left his side and slowly traveled up his leg.

"Nat," He grunts through the helmet mic.

"Yes?" Once again, he can hear the slight mischievousness covered by her innocent act. Her other hand somehow traveled under his shirt. It was getting hard to stay focused on driving.

He grunted in response.

     Her fingers danced along the dips and curves of his lower abs. Then she let one of her hands wander to the top of his jeans where, had he not been leaning over his bike, the effects of what she was doing would have been very obvious. He sped up without any warning, making her wrap her arms tighter around his waist.

Only three more blocks until they reached his apartment.

     He was normally not one to speed, especially on such a busy street like this one. But she was driving him nuts. He weaved through some of the cars, even sped up to make it through a yellow light. Natasha couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

     He finally reached his street and parked the bike right behind her car where she had left it the night before. Natasha hoped off the bike and started walking to her car. He quickly pulled off his helmet and caught her wrist. He pressed her against the side of her corvette and instantly his lips were on hers, pinning her between himself and the car.

'You're such a tease!" He murmured between kisses.

He can feel her smiling against him.

"Are you," She tried to breath some air into her lungs. He took the opportunity to start a trail of wet kisses down her jaw and onto her neck.

"Complaining?" She let her head fall back to give him more access.

He lifted his head away from her neck, to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were dark, mirroring his.

"Never." He said before pulling her impossibly closer. One hand was in her hair and the other was pressed against the small of her back, keeping her in place. It started off slow but with just as much passion as before. She ran her hands up his back and into his hair.

Moments later Natasha gently pushed him back a little.

"Sorry," He pulled back the rest of the way and took a deep breath. "I should let you go,".

"k," she tried not to sound too winded.

Her eyes wandered over his lips and then locked with his.

"Okay," He mumbled but made no effort move away.

     The look of disappointment, mixed with how deep and dark his eyes were, was what broke Natasha. She knew she needed a good night sleep before tomorrow but ever since they started whatever this was a few weeks ago, she found it hard to stay away. Then it dawned on her, as he was staring straight into her eyes, looking like a lost puppy, that she always got a better night sleep with Steve holding her through the night. Normally this would be something that she would refuse to admit but right here, right now, in his arms, she wanted to scream it to the whole neighborhood.

She smirked and grabbed his hand off her waist and pulled him towards his apartment building.

 

 _We were walkin' up the stairs with the neighbors sayin', keep it down_  
_But, it's hard to unlock the door when you're makin' out (know what I'm sayin')_  
_You've been sayin' that we've gotta quit doing this,_  
_So, why you leanin' in for one more kiss,_  
_And pretty soon you're sliding off what you've got on_  
_And slippin' into my_  
_T-Shirt, right there_

     Steve unlocked the outside door and Natasha bolted inside, making a bee line to the stairs. Usually Steve is careful about not letting that door slam, especially at this time of night but right now, he didnt care. He caught up to Natasha about half way up the stairs and pinned her against the wall.

He kissed her hard. "I thought you weren't coming over" He grinned and kissed her again before she could say anything.

     She slid a hand underneath his shirt and scraped her nails along his chest. The groan that escaped him was far louder than he initially thought. She gave him a peck on the lips and slipped out from between him and the wall, his keys in hand.

"Oh, you..." He was shocked. He shouldn't have been. She was a master assassin, lifting keys off a mark was something she could do in her sleep.

She held out his keys. "Better beat me there." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and raced towards his door.

He caught her just as she reached his door. He spun her around and pinned her hands above her head.

She actually giggled.

"You wouldnt." He leaned over her, just enough to be in her space but not close enough for her to gain control.

"There's alot of things you dont know about me, Rogers." She practically purred.

     He stared at her a moment longer, enjoying the somewhat desperate look in her eyes. Then he leaned down all the way and brushed his lips against hers. Instead of kissing all the way, like he knew she wanted, he detoured at the last second to her jaw and neck, nipping and sucking just enough to make her squirm.

"Steve," She moaned into his ear.

"Some people are trying to sleep here!" Someone called into the stairwell.

He instantly stopped and let go of her hands. She clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her laughter muffled.

     He grabbed the keys from her and stuck the key in the doorknob. Being the tease she was, she couldnt help but kiss his very exposed neck that was only a few centimeters from her lips. It took himself a few seconds to turn his attention back to turning the key. He finally turned the doorknob and pushed her inside.

 

     As soon as Steve kicked the door shut, Natasha pushed his leather jacket off and heeled off her shoes. Steve backed her up against the couch and kissed her hard. One hand at the base of her neck, keeping her mouth on his, while the other brushed against the skin right underneath the hem of her shirt. Natasha hooked one leg around his hip and pulled him closer. She could definitely feel him through both of their jeans and that only excited her more.

     Natasha was no stranger to sex, with many different types of men. But usually at this point, she'd be used to it. It wasnt something that excited her. But Steve was different. The first week, Steve was awkward. It was like he was afraid to admit it happened, even though it happened more than once that week. By week two and three, he was definitely more confident but really seemed to not push her into anything. At this point, she would be bored or it would take longer to actually get her excited. With Steve though, it was like the first time all over again, every time. He always poured his heart into it. Again, not something Natasha wasnt used to. Men would confess their love for her all the time. It just seemed to hit home with Steve. That was something she wasnt ready to admit yet. So she pushed the thought away and lifted his shirt over his head. She also didnt like that just seeing his chest sometimes made her knees a little weak.

     Steve took the moment of her distraction to pull her shirt over her head and toss it away. He stepped back to her and kissed her again, like it had been too long since the last kiss. She made quick work of his belt while his hands traveled underneath her jeans and squeezed. The moan that came out of her, surprised even her. His hips pushed against hers in response.

     He pulled his hands out of her jeans to work at getting them unbuttoned while she worked on his. She pushed his pants down as soon as she popped the button but he was struggling with hers so she took over. He pulled back long enough for her to step out of her jeans. She could have gone faster but the look of pure desparation on his face made it worth the extra few seconds.

"Nat," He groaned into her ear.

All she could was hum back while his mouth was on her neck and his hands explored her back.

"I need you." he whispered against her skin. His breath was sending shivers up her spine as it floated across the slightly wet trail his tongue had just left. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and fell backwards onto the couch. He was careful not to put his full weight on her but it was hard not to press against her when she wrapped both her legs around his waist.

 _T-Shirt, right there_  
_Your hair, messed up like a Guns-N-Roses video_  
_Oh, oh, so hot_  
_Still got it up in my head, you were movin' around in the TV light_  
_I ain't ever seen anything like -your dress -my floor -the way -you wore -my, my T-Shirt (in my t-shirt)_

 _(Oh no, baby no, I can't lie_  
_Cause you sure look good in my t-shirt_  
_Oh no, baby no, I can't lie_  
_You look g-ood on my mind)_

Long after their sweat had dried and their breathing returned to normal, Steve untangled himself from where they were laying on the couch.

"where you goin?" Natasha grumbled.

"Just to the bathroom. Ill be right back." He leaned back down and kissed her forehead.

She groaned as she sat up, off the couch. Her legs were still like jell-o but without Steve as her personal heater, she needed something to stay warm. She grabbed the first thing she could find in the dark.

     Steve returned to find her shuffling around the his living room, wearing his t-shirt. Her previous, neatly done hair was completely messed up. The perfect part down the middle was gone. Half of her hair was pretty much flat while the other half seemed to retain some of the curl which was now more of a wave. Any girl would say she looked like a mess but Steve had never seen anything so perfect.

 

 _I say "Hey, hey, baby do you wanna come over"_  
_You say "No way", then you move in closer_  
_Next thing I know, you were in my T-Shirt_  
_(Mmm, you look just so dang hot in my t-shirt)_

 _I see you spinnin' around in my t-shirt_  
_Right there_  
_Your hair, messed up like a Guns-N-Roses video_  
_Oh, oh, so hot_

 

     Steve pulled her into his arms. He wanted to say a million things to her but nothing seemed to fit. So he kissed her instead. She seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

"Still wanna watch a movie?" She asked once they came up for air.

"I thought you had to get up early tomorrow?"

"Eh, its worth it." she smirked.

Again, words failed him so he smiled and pulled her into his lap, wrapping a blanket around them. It wasn't long before both of them were passed out.

 

 _In my T-Shirt right there_  
_Your hair, messed up like a Guns-N-Roses video_  
_Oh, oh, so hot_  
_Still got it up in my head, you were movin' around in the TV light_  
_I ain't ever seen anything like -your dress -my floor -the way -you wore -my, my T-Shirt_

 _(Nah nah nah nah nah-nah-nah)_  
_(You look good in my t-shirt, baby)_  
_(Yeah, you look so good in my t-shirt)_  
_(Yeah baby, you look good in my t-shirt)_  
_(Oh yes, you look so good in my t-shirt)_  
_(Nah nah nah nah nah-nah-nah)_

**Author's Note:**

> I couldnt figure out why the format wasnt transferring. But I hope you liked it anyways! Let me know what you think!


End file.
